Truth Is Irrelevant
by Squirrel of Chaos
Summary: Davis never knew Kari, but he meets her when she is free of TK, and on a trip in the United States. This is an email he sends her after they have parted ways. [oneshot]


**Truth is Irrelevant **

One day, I was racing through the United States Capital's main airport, first class, with the luxury of bypassing security altogether. The next day, I was walking into a rundown camp. Somehow, through the confusion of running the world, God had accidentally put me smack dab in the middle of this forsaken place, with no one to stand next to me and help me with the tasks I had to complete. These were the first thoughts to run through my head. And for the first time in my life, I truly believed God had made a mistake.

After the first couple of hours of being alone, expect for one girl I knew previously, I started to open up, and the people that I was to work with were the strangest I had ever seen. They were like the characters off of The Goonies, an old American TV show. But what confused me even more was this brown haired girl that seemed so out of place in this strange land I had entered. I had not yet learned her name, and yet I already felt drawn to her. Maybe it was the pink and white shirt she had on, or the camera hanging from her neck, either way I KNEW that she would be like all the other venturing girls I had met. Snobby, uptight, and just looking for a hott guy to toy with for a few hours. And could that have been further from the truth. I learned about this girl slowly, at first, from observing. Then we talked for the first time, and I instantly became entwined in the thoughts within this beautiful woman's mind.

She kept me interested like a dog on a leash. Constantly keeping the leash taught, and yet I stayed close enough to hang onto every word that poured out of her mouth. She kept me coming back for more, for the further we dove into each other's words, the deeper the topics became, and the more truths we began to reveal.

We talked of books and literature, lust and love, and of concepts beyond words; famous people and heroes, school papers and homework titles. I distracted her, I taught her. She distracted me, she taught me. And we connected further. We built a friendship around the core truths of our society and beliefs, until one day.

She presented me with one more concept. A concept that completely passed me, until I read the papers she had written again. She proposed that all the truths we had discovered…All the thoughts and ideas that crossed through our minds and bounced off each other…They were all false.

I could not understand nor grasp this idea. I checked and rechecked the concept in my mind, and came up with the same answer every time. It couldn't be right. There was just no way. And then it clicked, like the sun rising above the valley, the fog lifting, and the trumpets playing in the background, I understood.

The truths were not false, just incomplete. Parts of the whole, and yet, a whole in and of themselves. They were not false because they were correct or not, they were false because they were not the only answers.

As I realized this, I thought back to everything that has happened since first meeting this wonderful woman, and I began to realize that everything I have done, every choice I have made, I made because I knew her. I made them because she inspired me to be more open minded, and more outspoken; to achieve and establish myself as a living, working human being, and to experience life in some else's shoes, or religion, or social status. To look for a new solution. To explore new things, and never forget the people I love.

I believe that there is still one overwhelming truth in this world, and every once in a while, I can see it. It is there, a shining object in murky waters. It is found in love. There is proof of that in a mother's eyes as she looks into her newborn's face, or the comforting smile of a significant other, or the way someone can fit into the arms of another, like the other side of the mold our great creator used to sculpt us.

That pure and unaltered truth is within love. Somewhere between how to heal a broken heart and the emotions you feel when you just hold your lover. All I need to know for now is that the truth will reveal itself in time, and I'll find it, right after I stop and smell the garden, go swimming in the river, and fall asleep nude on a bed of grass, under the warm summer's sun.

I just wanted you to know that I read your work papers, and I still believe you are that amazing person I met all those months ago. And I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you for everything you have taught me and every emotion we've shared. I Love You and it pains me that I can't be there to give this to you in person, and see the reaction on your face, but I hope to see you soon.

P.S.-You taught me many things, but the most important thing you have said, is that truth is something someone has to find for themselves, and I believe in that completely. But I also believe that at some point, truth becomes irrelevant, because, at some point, we stop living on our truths, and we begin to live on our love.

Author Note: This was written by a friend of mine to someone he cares for very much, technically making this not my writing. I have full permission to post this though, so hopefully no one freaks out. I did change around some things and characters, and I do not own anything of digimon or the Washington D.C airport. He would like to see what some of you thought though.


End file.
